Sweet Highschool Love
by Breeyxxrawr
Summary: I swear high school shouldn't be this hard.. i mean do most guys fall in love with their best friend.. better yet is it weird their friend returns his feelings.lets see how highschool can turn upside down when your best friend becomes your lover
1. Chapter 1

Sweet highschool Love this a new story that started off for a friend of mines and it turned into a new story. i will be updating Risque business today as well so please give me reviews . I also do not own any of the characters i use except the ones i created on my own.

Parings:

Sasuke/Naruto

Ino/shikamaru

Sakura/rock lee

Kiba/hinata

**Chapter 1 **

Finding love is hard work

It was like any other day at Kohoana high school well a least for naruto that is. He had already got to dentition just for being late to class. 

"Man this sucks" he said as he looked over to his friends. He had to admit he had a rare group of friends. There was Robert he was always reading some yaoi. Then there was ino and saukra arguing with each other about who was cuter and then there was the one person he adored Sasuke. 

"What are you staring at Dobe" sasuke said looking at the blonde boy. 

"Nothing teme" he said as he turned to hide his blush. He still hadn't told sasuke he was gay. Not like he wanted to admit to his best friend that he had a crush on him since the ninth grade. 

The bell rang for the period to end and for lunch to start. Naruto grabbed his things and made his way to his locker. He was greeted by his friends Kiba and Gaara.

"Oi what are you guys doing here you should be getting us a table" he said as he got annoyed at his friends.

"Shut it fox boy we came to tell you we won't…" Gaara cut him off "Kiba won't be there cause he got himself lunch pick up in iruka's class" 

Naruto started laughing as his brown haired friend got angry and started yelling at him for laughing. This caused them to fight but it didn't last long thanks to Gaara for hitting both of them. They made there way to the lunch room as they found their friends. 

"what took you guys so long" Robert asked as naruto and Gaara sat down at the table. 

"dog boy here got in trouble and well…I had to laugh at his dumb ass" he said with a big smile on his face. 

"Hn" that's all he got out of sasuke. He turned and looked at saukra who was now talking to ino bout how she was going out with some guy. 

Naruto sat down next to sasuke taking his lunch out his bag. He was watching his friends talk and converse as he thought about what was going on tonight. 

"Dobe what time am I picking you up " sasuke asked in a low voice. He didn't like people in his business since ino and sakura liked to gossip about almost everything.

"yeah I'll be ready at the time you gave me " naruto said blushing. He hated doing that in front of the teme but he couldn't help it he made him feel so much like a girl. 

Sasuke smirked as he saw his little vixen blush. He enjoyed making naruto turn red though it was a bit to easy now. It was starting to think of new ways just to be alone with him. 

The lunch hour went by quickly and they headed towards their next classes. Naruto stopped at his locker to grab his math book and prepare himself for being in the same class as sasuke. It was bad enough he sucked at math but he was bad at it in front of sasuke. 

"lets go dobe no need for you to serve another dentition today" sasuke said as he walked by the blonde boy and made his way to class.

Naruto growled under his breath and made his way towards his class room. He walked in to see that his teacher was late as usual. " why you make me hurry sasuke that damn man is not even here" naruto yelled towards the raven. 

"hn" was all he got out of sasuke who went back to looking out the window of the classroom. He hated this class though he was good at math it annoyed him how kakashi was never on time or the fact that that man loved to toy with his dobe. 

The bell rang as the students all got into their seats. It was about a good ten minutes before their teacher showed up " well hello class sorry I'm late again I was helping a old lady get her cat out a tree"

The class sighed as they have heard this excuse more then once. Class started and naruto tried his best to pay attention but it wasn't long till he started staring at sasuke. Sasuke felt eyes on him and he knew who they where's. he enjoyed having his little dobe watch him it made him feel like in was in control.

"naruto do you mind doing this problem for me on the board" naruto looked up and just sighed. As he got out of his seat and made his way to the board. The blonde stared at the board as he knew nothing of what he was doing. 

"what's wrong wasn't paying attention" kakashi said with a smile on his face. Sasuke got annoyed with his teacher and went to the board and did the problem " happy now old man" sasuke said going back to his seat. Naruto blushed from the embarrassment that he helped him once again. This was the one thing he didn't want to happen. The class soon laughed and went on as normal. The bell rang and naruto ran out of class to avoid sasuke. He made it to his locker and dropped his books off and made his way to the dentition hall to serve his sentences. 

A Hour had passed and naruto seemed to had calmed down after his very much tramatic experince in math class. As he walked out of the room he saw a tall raven haired boy waiting for him. Naruto blushed and avoided his glaring eyes and made his way to his bike outside. 

"you can't ignore me Dobe" sasuke said to him causing the blonde boy to stop and turn to him.

"i didn't need your help sasuke ok i know i'm dumb but no need for the rest of the class to know as well" naruto yelled towards the raven. Sasuke sighed and walked over to the blonde boy and looked him in the eyes. " no one mess with my dobe and if you don't like how i protect you then it best you learn" he said walking off towards his car " i will pick you up in two hours be ready" .


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Our love begins**

Naruto arrived home thinking about what had just happened at school. He didn't mean to act that way towards sasuke but he was just so ashamed that he had to yet again protect him. Naruto sat his bag down and headed towards his room. 

"man what should I do till he comes and gets me " he spoke out loud thinking of things to pass the time. 

As the time went on naruto found himself sleep in his bed. When he woke up he realized what the time was. He looked over at the clock to see the time .

" oh shit the teme will be here soon " he said as he jumped out of his bed and ran into the bathroom. He took a quick shower and washed his hair. As he finished he dried his hair and made sure it was looking good.

" alright time to find me some damn clothes" naruto walked over to his closet and looked around in it for minutes. He pulled out a pair of orange pair of skinny jeans and a black v-neck shirt. He got dressed making sure to add his touches to his outfit.

**Sasuke POV**

" In such a hurry little brother where are you going " Itachi asked as sasuke walked by him.

"Hn…. I'm going out with naruto" that was all he said as I walked out the door and to his car. I had been waiting all night to take his dobe out . Now was my time to have my way with his little fox. 

As I arrived at his apartment I got of the car and made my way to his door. As I knocked I heard noise from behind the door proving that yet again he was looking around for something. As he heard the door open and he saw his blonde fox and he had a small smirk upon his lips. 

"well are you ready dobe I think your going to like what I have planned" I said as I turned and headed for my car. I heard him follow me to the car as I got in and started my mustang.

**Naruto POV**

Man oh man do I love when the teme dresses up. He looked so HOT that for a min I forgot what I was doing. I locked up my door and made my way to his mustang. No matter how many times I got in his car I always felt it fit him perfectly to the point I just wanted to attack him.

I got in the car as he started it up and made are way to this new night club. Sasuke had been talking about taking me for the last few weeks and I finally said yes to going with him. 

"so teme what are we doing at this club ?" I said looking over to him and his lovely pale skin. It seem to be shinning in the moon light.

" hn just ride Dobe and you will see " was all I got out of him till we reached the club. We both got out the car and made are way to the club. The name of the Club was P.U.R.E. as we walked inside boy did its name not fit it. Sasuke pulled me over to a booth in the back. 

" wow this place looks amazing so lets …" I was shocked as I felt him kiss me. My cheeks were crimson red as I felt sasuke soft lips against mine. Though this wasn't aren't first kiss it still made me weak when we did kiss. 

" what's the matter dobe you act like we never done that" he said smirking his sexy smile to me.

"shut up teme " I said turning my face away from his to hide my now bright red cheeks. It never seem to fell how good sasuke was at everything. 

"Naruto…" sasuke said as I looked back at him and saw that he was staring at me with his onyx eyes. I just wanted to be closer to him. "lets go dance " was all I heard as we got up and headed to the dance floor.

The music was loud and vibrating through my body as I danced with sasuke. It seemed like everything was innocent till sasuke pulled our bodies together and started to grind on me. I was so fucking turned on that I just had to grind back harder which caused our dancing to turn into something a little more then what it started out.

**Sasuke POV**

I was only trying to tease the blonde when he started grinding hard against my crotch. I couldn't believe what I was seeing right now. Naruto so close to my body that could feel his hard on against mine. 

I really just wanted to push him against a wall and have my way with him. But I knew he wouldn't like me doing such a thing but oh was it a turn on. As we danced I took control of the moment and kissed him. 

His face was a lovely shade of red as we kissed so deeply. As he pulled away for air I took the chance and stuck my tongue into his mouth. Our tongues danced for control as he soon realized I would win.


End file.
